Too Bad, So Sad
by Machi-Neko
Summary: In the sequel to "Kiley and Momo's First Date", Sae is still up to her sleezing, evil ways... But how long will this "sheep" stay on top?


Too Bad, So Sad  
  
Hello, friends, Machi-neko again with my lovely Peach Girl fanfiction. I hope this will get at least  
a couple of reviews as well. Thanks for reading "Kiley and Momo's First Date"! Peach Girl belongs to TokyoPop Manga and Miwa Ueda. thank you.  
  
Now, onto the festivities!  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
"I told you, Takashi! I saw Chikaru cheating on you in the school courtyard!" Sae Kashiwagi  
was up to her ol' tricks again. Confusing boyfriends and girlfriends to break up with each other.  
'When will she ever stop?!', you ask? "But, if you like, you could ditch her and go out with  
me...teehee!" Most likely, never...  
"Ugh, I KNEW it! I could feel it!" said an angry Takashi. He abruptly stomped over to his  
girlfriend and told her to hit the high road and the low road and get away from him forever. A loud  
sob was heard as she ran away from her ex,crying.   
Heheheh... I just have SO much fun doing this! Sae thought to herself.   
The now free idiot high-schooler took Sae's arm and they walked off together. He had no idea  
what he was getting into. Moron.  
Sae Kashiwagi was of slim build. She had quite short dark brown hair that framed her face at  
about her cheeks and ivory skin that real ivory would be envious of. She had the mentality of any  
given liar, tricking couples(as mentioned in the first paragraph), manipulating her schoolmates'  
minds to believe every word that slithered out of her tacky-lip glossed mouth. Her theory was if you  
saw a lion and a deer, and the deer was on the ground hurt, naturally, you'd feel sympathy for the  
deer. But in reality, the situation could be like this: the deer could be putting up a facade, making  
the lion look like the villain, when really it was the deer. Her limited mind revolved around this little  
surmise, and to her, it's her world; everyone else was just living in it. Some girls confronted Sae  
about the fools she'd made them out to be by stealing their boyfriends in front of the whole school,  
and then they all found what Sae was really like, but that quickly changed.   
Momo Adachi was busy reading a magazine at her desk, waiting for school to end. When it  
came to her and Sae, she was the misunderstood lion. At first, she thought Mz. Kashiwagi wanted to  
be her friend, but that quickly changed, also. She tanned too easily and had light hair, giving people  
the idea that she was a bombshell wanting some fun. The only people that stuck by Momo at her  
school were Okayasu Kiley and Kazuya Tojigamori, whom classmates called Toji. They understood  
her problems.   
"Hey, Momo! Whatcha up to?" Kiley asked her, peering over her shoulder to see what she was  
doing. The lessons were finished for the day and Kiley snuck into Momo's classroom to see her.   
"Reading... Man, am I bored," Momo replied, yawning. She stretched her arms over her head  
and looked over in Sae's direction. She was busy talking to that stupid Takashi guy she just got her  
hands on. "Lookie there, Kiley, it looks like Sae found herself a new fish..." Kiley twisted his neck to  
look at her and the new boyfriend she'd snagged.  
"How pathetic is that... Sae just had a new boyfriend the other day!" he said, proclaiming the  
facts. He held his stomach. "Yicch, it's making me sick..."  
"You can say that again..."  
"So, when's our next date?" Kiley inquired, taking a seat in the desk next to Momo. (See "Kiley  
and Momo's First Date"!)  
"Oh, I don't know... I guess Saturday night? Maybe this time we can go to an actual  
restaurant...," she said with a chuckle.  
BRRRIINNNGG!!!! The end-of-school bell rang and the students cheered, running quickly to their  
lockers and out the door as fast as lighting flashes. Kiley and Momo went to their own lockers and  
grasped each other's hands for a nice, chilly walk to each other's homes, since it was still winter,  
and the snow had been shoveled from most sidewalks.   
The next day before school, Momo walked into her classroom and went to her locker like every  
other day. She switched her good shoes for her slippers like every other day. But today felt kind of  
different, as if it was going to be a really good day, which was unlike every other day in her case.  
Everyone else was sitting or standing in various spots in the room chatting  
Tp...tp...tp... Momo made an annoyed face. Oh, please, not again! she thought as she heard  
the tip-toe noises. Sae was following her again. Momo whirled around to find Sae running to the  
nearest spot to hide.  
"Sae, give it up! It's not like I have anything else to keep from you!" she said in an exasperated  
tone. Sae came out from her hiding place.  
"Oh, don't you? Well, I know you go out with Kiley now!!" She placed her hands on her hips  
and smirked.  
"And? Your point is? Go on, Sae, blab to everyone! It's your job, isn't it?" Momo walked away  
with a disgusted look on her face. Sae didn't waste any time. She rushed over to the middle of the  
room and stood on a desk, cupping her hands over her mouth to make a type of megaphone.  
"HEY, EVERYBODY! MOMO ADACHI GOES OUT WITH OKAYASU KILEY! SPREAD THE WORD!!"  
she hollered to the rest of the room. Everyone just stared at her with unresponsive looks. A wave of  
"DUH"s and "We know!"s echoed from the students. Sae just stood there on top of the desk  
embarrassed. She jumped down and stationed herself in front of Momo's desk. "Ha...ha..."  
Later, after school, Sae peeked over a snowy shrub to get an eyeful of Kiley and Momo starting  
to walk home.   
"Look at them. Laughing and holding hands. But I've got a plan to break them up, just like I  
always do..." she said to herself but sort of out loud.  
"WHAT have you got a plan to do?" Toji loomed over Sae with his arms crossed. "Whatever it  
is, it's not going to work. Momo and Kiley are onto your little games, Sae. Just give it up and accept  
your defeat."   
Sae got up and stood in front of Toji, looking up at him and said, "I, uh...Aw, whatta you  
know!!" Then she stomped off.   
:: Sae's House, Her Room::  
"I have it! I'll put this fake note in Kiley's locker saying Momo's breaking up with him and- - Oh,  
that'll never work!" Sae aggravatedly said, throwing down the false breakup letters onto her carpeted  
bedroom floor.   
Throughout the rest of the week, weekend, and the next week, she tried all of the useless plans  
she'd conjured in her still-limited brain. None worked, even a little. Momo and Kiley, along with the  
rest of the student body, were onto Sae with close watching ears and eyes. She heard things about  
her all around the school:  
"She's so predictable..."  
"What a spaz!"  
"What is she, an idiot?!"  
"Sae's a fool!"  
"Moron!"  
It was all true, and Sae, for the second time in her life being wrong, she slammed herself onto  
the linoleum floor of the hall her classroom was in and screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"YOU IDIOTS! MORONS, LOSERS, FOOLS! IDI- -huh?!"   
A couple dozen people were tanding around the kneeling girl, all with smirks on their faces. The  
principal and Nurse Misao pushed their way through the crowd.  
"Sae Kashiwagi! What is the meaning of this?!!" the principal boomed. "Nurse Misao heard  
your screaming from her office from down the hall! Not to mention these many students as well! To  
my office! NOW!!!" Sae got up and, with one last look to the crowd and deciding not to bother with  
another pointless mind trick, followed the principal to his office, head down all the way.   
Momo and the rest of the group watched her slump down the hall. With a grin on her face, she  
thought, Looks like Sae got exactly what was coming to her... A nice, swift kick in the rear!  
THE END  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ******   
Ok, people, was that ending pretty good? Was the entire STORY good? See, don't do the crime if you  
can't do the time! See you next time, readers!  
  
- -Sailor B-ko 


End file.
